The present invention relates to the packaging industry and more particularly to packaging for liquid or pasty substances, such as cosmetic, pharmaceutical or household maintenance products in container-distributors which are easily handled by the user.
Such container-distributors are commonly provided with a small piston pump controlled manually and fixed to the neck or often placed in the neck of a container. In order to avoid inopportune and involuntary actions, some of these pumps include a device for blocking the actuation of the piston which is rendered inoperative at will generally by cooperation between a part of a manual push-member and a blocking ramp connected to the pump body.
A pump of this type is in particular described in French Patent No. 2,530,586.
In such pumps, the push-member must be firmly fixed to the head of the piston so as to ensure that it does not become detached therefrom, in particular under the effect of the traction exerted by the push-member on the rod of the piston when the push-member rises up the blocking ramp. Consequently, it is the internal structure of the pump which is subjected to a more or less elastic deforming stretching which is harmful to its operation, at least in the long term.
Further, the push-member-distributors of these pumps are often laterally extended by a distribution nozzle having a more or less long nose and the containers are frequently more or less flat. It is therefore necessary, to achieve an improved aesthetic appearance and to facilitate handling, storage and packing, to arrange this nozzle so that it is oriented relative to the container. This orientation may be achieved by various known means, in particular by cooperative abutments of the neck of the container and the cap fixing the pump on the neck, and of the push-member and the ramp. This implies a specification of a pump for a given container and consequently a multiplication of the molds for manufacturing certain parts of the pumps and a costly limitation of mass-production.